Computer technology continues to advance at a rapid pace, with significant developments being made in both software and in the underlying hardware upon which such software executes. One significant advance in computer technology is the development of multi-processor computers, where multiple computer processors are interfaced with one another to permit multiple operations to be performed concurrently, thus improving the overall performance of such computers. Also, a number of multi-processor computer designs rely on logical partitioning to allocate computer resources to further enhance the performance of multiple concurrent tasks.
With logical partitioning, a single physical computer is permitted to operate essentially like multiple and independent “virtual” computers (referred to as logical partitions), with the various resources in the physical computer (e.g., processors, memory, input/output devices) allocated among the various logical partitions. Each logical partition executes a separate operating system, and from the perspective of users and of the software applications executing on the logical partition, operates as a fully independent computer.
A shared resource, often referred to as a “hyperviser” or partition manager, manages the logical partitions and facilitates the allocation of resources to different logical partitions. For example, a partition manager may allocate resources such as workstation adapters, storage devices, memory space, network adapters, etc. to various partitions to support the relatively independent operation of each logical partition in much the same manner as a separate physical computer.
Logical partitioning, however, does raise some potential concerns for multi-user computers with respect to system administration. In particular, many multi-user computers require that various system administration operations be performed from time to time, e.g., reconfiguring a computer, installing or updating software, resetting configuration parameters, and other maintenance operations. Logically-partitioned computers may also require additional system administration operations such as managing logical partitions, reallocating system resources, etc.
To support such system administration operations, many multi-user computers require the use of a “console”, typically a dedicated terminal or workstation, coupled to an input/output (I/O) adapter such as a workstation adapter. For example, an A/S 400 or eServer iSeries midrange computer from International Business Machines Corporation requires the use of a terminal or a workstation operating as a 5250-compatible console to perform system administration operations.
In many instances, however, it may not be desirable to permanently install a dedicated workstation or terminal for use with a particular multi-user computer. As an example, given that system administration operations may only be required on a relatively infrequent basis, the cost and space required to provide a dedicated terminal may not be justified. Moreover, given that a dedicated terminal provides a point of entry or access for a multi-user computer, and thus a potential security or hacking risk, it may be desirable for security reasons to disconnect any dedicated terminals from a multi-user computer the majority of the time.
Logical partitioning builds on the above concerns based upon the fact that, in many environments, separate terminals are required for each logical partition since the adapters through which system administration operations are performed on a logically-partitioned computer are generally not shareable by multiple logical partitions. Put another way, each logical partition requires its own dedicated adapter, and hence its own dedicated terminal or workstation. As a result, if permanently-connected consoles are to be supplied, a relatively large number of dedicated workstations or terminals must be installed at a given computer installation to support the system administration requirements of multiple logical partitions. Given that workstations and terminals can be expensive, can occupy space in crowded computer installations, and can increase power consumption and cooling demands, simply dedicating multiple workstations or terminals to perform the relatively infrequent system administration operations on a logically-partitioned computer is often unjustifiably wasteful.
In the alternative, a single workstation or terminal may be manually disconnected and connected from and to various adapters to perform system administration operations on multiple logical partitions. However, in some instances it may be desirable to access multiple logical partitions at the same time, e.g., for concurrent maintenance operations, as well as cross-partition servicing. In some environments, for example, access to a primary logical partition may be required even if system administration operations are principally being performed on a secondary partition. With a single terminal or workstation, however, concurrent access to multiple logical partitions cannot be obtained.
Given the numerous drawbacks associated with leaving dedicated terminals or workstations coupled to a multi-user computer, many customers forego such dedicated workstations or terminals altogether. However, doing so requires that service personnel bring along suitable computing devices for accessing multi-user computers when supporting or maintaining those computers. Such devices, however, are relatively bulky and burdensome to move from installation to installation.
Computer technology has advanced at a rapid pace, and is currently at the point where many of the tasks that once required complex and expensive computers can now be performed on relatively inexpensive and compact devices. For example, handheld computers such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's) are now utilized to perform a wide variety of computing tasks, including emulating the terminals that are conventionally used to access multi-user computers.
Furthermore, many handheld computers incorporate various types of network interfaces to support the connection of such devices to various types of wired or wireless networks. For example, some handheld computers support modems or ethernet connectors that facilitate connecting to phone lines or local area networks. By using these connectors in connection with console emulation software, such handheld computers are capable of connecting to multi-user computers. In many instances, however, the console emulation software is developed and maintained by a separate entity from the handheld computer manufacturer and/or the manufacturer of the interface hardware through which a handheld computer is interfaced with an external computer. It is therefore typically the responsibility of a user to obtain the appropriate hardware and software from multiple vendors to properly configure a handheld computer to access a multi-user computer.
Some handheld computers also incorporate a modular design through which external peripherals can be physically connected to a handheld computer to provide additional functionality. For example, Handspring, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. offers a number of handheld computer designs such as the Visor line of PDA's that incorporate Springboard expansion ports to which compatible modules may be installed. Some modules, for example, incorporate modems or ethernet adapters for use in configuring a compatible PDA for access to an external network. However, to date, none of these modules incorporate additional software for use in emulating a console. Rather, separate software, downloaded separately into a PDA, is typically used to implement such functionality.
It is anticipated that handheld computers such as PDA's and the like could be used to perform a number of system administration operations on multi-user computers, and potentially even assist in the management of logical partitions. To date, however, the configuration of such devices for use in performing system administration operations requires significant effort on the part of the user to acquire the appropriate hardware and software and properly configure the handheld computer. Moreover, most interfaces utilized by such devices are capable of connecting to a multi-user computer only through a shared network, rather than via a direct connection. Therefore, should a multi-user computer be inaccessible over a network due to problems in the network, or should the network stack (e.g., a TCP/IP stack) fail on the multi-user computer, a handheld computer typically could not be used to access the multi-user computer.
In view of the significant limitations of conventional multi-user computer administration tools, a significant need exists in the art for an improved manner of performing system administration operations on a multi-user computer, particularly for such a computer that incorporates logical partitioning and the additional administration concerns presented thereby. Furthermore, in view of the limitations of existing handheld computer designs, improvements to such designs are needed to facilitate the use of handheld computers in performing system administration operations on multi-user computers and the like.